


Angel

by afallenangel



Category: Religion - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, not fanfic, not really - Freeform, similar characters, writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer was a girl? What if the supernatural storyline had it wrong? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a supernatural fanfic, but it shares some characters, so thats up to you.

My name is Abaddon. This story is the story of an angel, a fallen angel, who jumped from heaven. 

 

Heaven-

I wake up, as the sun is shining through my bedroom window, and I can hear the city coming to life. I have to admit, even if it's horrible weather in the winter, New York is an amazing place to live. The cultural diversity, the community feeling in our apartment building on park avenue, the chances for me to spread my activism about anti-warfare, women's rights, colored rights, and our political system. Not to mention that the restaurants are amazing. I had a big rally today, an anti-war protest. It was 1960, and I felt good. I walked to where the protest was planned , and at 12:00 it started as planned. I had been yelling something about how Inhumane war was and how it's not always our business to interfere in other countries, when I saw him. He appeared in a long white robe with black, sticking up hair, and turquoise eyes. He looked at me, and I caught his gaze. He shook his head once, then disappeared. I blinked, not sure if I was seeing things. Katie, my best friend saw the next important guy of the day, a person dressed in rags, his face contorted with what I would only describe as a maddening rage. "That guy doesn't look like good news" she whispered to me. He stood right by us, watching the protest for quite a while, when suddenly he pulled out a gun, and started firing in random directions into the crowd of of protesters. I turned to run, when I heard a smooth voice in front of me say "nam angeli" and I felt a cold pushing through the front of my torso. When I looked down, I saw a silver handle of a knife sticking out of my stomach. I fell to my knees, every thing fuzzy, and then as I heard Katie shriek "Abigail!" Everything went dark. 

 

I open my eyes with a start. It looks like I'm in some sort of forest, but the sky is a magenta color and the trees are twisted and black. I see people appearing around me, as confused as I am, in this dark world. I turn to a woman with black hair sobbing next to me "where am I?!" I ask panicking. "I don't know" she says. "The last thing I remember was my car crashing into a lake!" She starts sobbing. I put my arm around her and say "it's ok. This is really strange for me as well. The last thing I remember is someone sticking a knife in me." I say, meaning it to sound light hearted. "Wait a minute!" I say, breathless. "What if we're dead, and this is heaven!" I see a little boy crying under a tree. I go over to him. " what's wrong?" I ask, "are you scared?" He nods. "So am I" I say. I give him a hug "everything will be alright." I do this for hours, helping people realize what happened, comfort them, and anything else. Later I see a girl few years older than me, 21 or 22, walking towards me. She looks different than the other people here, vibrant, alive. And shining. Her red hair looks like it's on fire. "Come with me" she says, and I follow her along. We stop at the edge of the forest. "As you at have figured out, you are dead, and so are those people." "That was heaven, for mortals at least" "I am an angel," she says "my name is Lucin" "you are invited to become an angel." "Ok-aay" I say "what's the catch?" "There is none" she replies. "We like how opinionated and strong willed you are." I think for a minute deciding that becoming an angel would be better than staying in that forest. "Alright." I say "I accept". "Then step into the meadow" Lucin says. I cross into the meadow and feel a ripple of energy go through me. "Great!" She says. "You look amazing" I smile. "Let's get going" she says. "We can teleport wherever we want. Watch" and with a swish of air, she's gone. "For your first time, I'll help you!" She says from somewhere behind me. I spin around. She takes my hand and the world turns upside down. 

When it rights itself, I see that we are in a gleaming city. "We have no jobs here, just happy citizens. There are so many things to do, and if you get permission to, you can go down to earth!" Lucin says. "Oh look, there's my twin sister jeana!" She says with glee. "That building there is the elders mansion. The elders rule heaven" "what about earth?" I ask "can we go down there?" "Oh gosh no" Lucin replies. "The only way down is to take the beam and teleport or jump off. The beam is off limits, and if you jump, it's usually because you rejected heaven and choose to follow the rebel Angels. If you get caught after doing that, they destroy you." "Besides, heaven is much nicer anyways" she continues to talk about it, but the way I see it, I'll have eternity to explore. I cut in "why does everyone here look so much more beautiful than on earth?" "It's because when you become an angel, you assume your angelic form. Your name takes its ancient form, yours would be Abaddon, and mine is Lucin, and you change to look like a perfect version of yourself. Here" she pulls out a mirror, and I look in it. I don't even recognize myself. I have long, wavy, platinum hair, bright green eyes and my skin is like porcelain. "Yeah, you'll be a really stunner" she says. "Ok." "Who are they?" I ask and point at a group of angels flying through the sky. "Those are the garde Angels" she says "if you do anything really bad, like murdering someone, jumping to earth, or alleging with lucifer, they come after you." "I'm actually in training to become one soon." She says. "Well, I will leave you to explore the town. See ya!" Then she disappeared. 

Personally, I didn't trust this place. People always wanted something. Besides, why have a miniature army if you didn't have something to hide? I thought about the elders palace, and teleported there. I walked around to the back, hoping to find a Back door, but all there was was a balcony just out of reach. I jumped up, and landed on it. "Holy-" I whispered to myself. I tried the door. It was unlocked, and why shouldn't it be? I was probably the only person snooping around in heaven. I crept inside, and saw that I was in a hallway. I heard voices coming from a closed door. I walked up to it and listened " I know a way for us to rule the whole place!" A gruff voice said. "Well we can't have the citizens knowing how we are manipulating them to get more power" a smoother voice drawled. "But we have the garde to keep them under control, if they find out!" The first one argued. "I have a better idea" a woman said lightly. "We can do this without causing too much notice." "Fine. What is it." The smooth voice asked. "Well, you are in a position as elder, so you can appoint us and our friends as the other elders when we find the current elders guilty of "crimes". We are currently placing garde that are on our side. Then we are in control of heaven. Simple. It has already been put into action as of the beginning of this meeting." I twitched and one of them coughed. "I think heard something out there" I teleported away before they opened the door. I walked around trying to find Lucin or jeana, and found Lucin first. "Abaddon! I have great news!" She burst out. "I've just been appointed a member of the garde!" "That's awesome Lucin!" I said, I have something to tell you." I told her everything that I had heard. "We have to tell people" I urged her. She had a shocked expression on her face. "O-okay" she stuttered. "Y-y-you can go a-ahead and do that" she took a step back and disappeared. What the heck? I mean, it was a lot to take in, but it wasn't that shocking. I walked around the plaza, when a shout came from an alleyway. The current elders! They were being matched in chains across the plaza towards a meadow with yellow withered grass. A young garde was reading a paper with their crimes on it. I wasn't paying much attention until he said "all of which are punishable by death." They were pushed into the meadow, and I didn't watch the rest. 

Later that evening, I had just discovered how to do things with my mind, when a loudspeaker clicked on. "The following are promoted to elder status" it rattled off a bunch of names. I walked over to where I saw Jeana standing. We talked for a while before I asked "do you know where Lucin is?" "Oh, she's over at the elders mansion filing a report already with the new elders" she said loosely. "Thanks!" I said hurriedly before teleporting off. I found her outside the mansion. I thought about what I had overheard "we are currently placing our people in the garde" Lucin had just been promoted. I ran over to her. "Hey, have you given any thought to what I told you earlier?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Maybe I had to bait her. "I have a plan to go public about the corruption and how heaven isn't as innocent as we thought." She turned at me. "So will you help?" "I am so sorry, Abbe. I wish it could have been different." She closed her eyes and suddenly the garde force I had seen a few days ago appeared. "Lucin!" I said in a state of panic. "What?" She just shook her head. The leader stepped toward her. "Is she the one?" "Yes Michael." She replied. I realized that Michael had been the angel that I saw the day I was killed. Another one stepped forwards and Said to me. "Threatening to go public with hidden information is a level 2 out of 3 crime. She shall be frozen at the foot of the throne room for eternity unless give conditional pardon. "What??" I tried to walk through them to get away "hey" he said." You're getting off easy. Most level 2 crimes are sentenced to a quick death." He laughed to himself. "Least your not level 3. You'd quite literally "be in hell"" Lucin sighed "Jace, quit messing with her". He nodded at the rest of the garde. "Take her to the throne room." One of them grabbed my arm and everything turned upside down.  
When we landed, and everything turned upright, they were securing me to a pillar in the throne room. The stepped back and one of them held up their hands and mumbled something, and everything started to slow, then went black. When I could see again I saw every thing moving by in a blur. Days went by like minutes, or at least I thought they did.  
After a while, a group of people came and unfroze me. I collapsed on the ground the second I was away from the pillar. When my vision unblurred, I saw the person more clearly. It was Jeana. Apparently, she had gotten into the garde as well. "Abaddon, if we allow you to go, do you promise never to speak of what you heard." I nodded slowly. "Because if you do we will kill you." I nod quickly. "Go." She mutters, and pushes me out of the throne room. I step outside. Nothing much has changed in the last few years, though. I do notice the ever so subtle changes that have corrupted the place. I won't be able to stay here. I turn to Lucin and say "I am so sorry. I just can't." Before she can respond, I teleport away. I land at a meadow on the edge of a very clique cliff, and look down it. I can't see anything, just nothing ness. "This is it." I whisper to myself "no going back now" I run, and jump off.


	2. Fallen

Earth- 

 

I wake up on a beach, covered in sand and dirt, my white dress tattered. I stand up, and brush the sand off of my face and arms. My vision blurs for a minute, and when it comes back into focus I see a boardwalk with people standing and laughing, apparently not noticing me. I start to walk to the boardwalk, and then realize that I could just teleport. I spread my wings out to stretch them, and realize that they are black. Most angel wings are white, and the only time their wings are black is when they are a rogue angel, having rejected the other Angels. I suppose that's what I am now, having purposely jumped from heaven. I am about to teleport, then I notice that the mortals at the beach could see me appearing and disappearing down the beach. A girl looking about 18, covered in dirt, in tattered clothing, and with unearthly golden hair would attract enough attention anyways. That I could do without. Once the elders realized what I had done, they would send a garde angel to bring me back. Once I was back, I would be convicted of a level 3 crime, and thrown into hell. I would be punished there for all eternity. Or, they would destroy me with the silver blade. Abandoning heaven was considered high treason.   
I had almost reached the boardwalk now, and I could see people pointing at me and talking. I needed to come up with a reasonable excuse for my state and I decided on a shipwreck in my personal boat, far up the coastline. I reached the boardwalk and pretended to have trouble climbing the stairs. People ran up to me, asking questions I didn't have the answer to. So I did the next best thing, and collapsed, knocking myself out. 

I woke up in an ambulance, and saw the confusion of the people around me. No one could figure out who I was, or why I looked like I had been in some sort of accident but had not a scratch or a bruise. I knew why, of course, my titanium-hard angel skin. I couldn't get burned or cut or hurt in anyway, except by another angel. I sat up, and started to get up, but a woman came and said "miss, just stay here, we don't know what happened, and we want to be sure you're okay." I knew I was okay, so I replied "I'm fine, if you could just let me out now" she shook her head and I stood up. "I'm perfectly alright" I said again, "see you around!" And opened the back door of the ambulance, and jumped out. I drifted to the side, and rolled down the side of the road. I heard cars screeching to a stop, just because they were watching me, so I took of into the scrubby woodland area, and wandered back the way we had come,sticking near the road. I got to a small town, with a sign saying "Miami beach" I looked down the road and saw that it wasn't small at all. I was in Miami, Florida, USA. I started to cross the road when a car honked and I jumped back to avoid getting hit. I looked before attempting to cross the road again. I knew I was in too busy of a place to risk teleporting, so I resigned myself to human transportation. The sun was starting to set, so I headed downtown, hoping to get some normal clothing. As I walked towards a shop, I realized that I had no money to purchase things, so I walked to an atm machine, and pictured money flying out of it. Long streams of twenty dollar bills shot out, and I gathered them up. I walked to the outdoors store, and bought a backpack and a water canteen. I went to another store and got a pair of jeans and a top, as well as a pair of combat boots. I put the leftover money and the water bottle into the bag and changed quickly. I walked back into an alleyway, and teleported away. 

When I landed, it was around ten at night, and I was in New York City. I walked around for a while, trying to think of how I could blend in. I realized as I walked, that I was near park avenue, where I had lived. I didn't know how long I had been frozen in time at the throne room, but it didn't look like more than a couple years had passed. I ran over to a newspaper seller on the corner, and asked "hey, could you tell me what year it is?" He looked up "are you high, girl? It's 2017, remember?" He replied. "Ok thanks" I blurted out, before dashing away. I had died in 1960, nearly 60 years ago. You only become an angel if the elders decide that you have lived a worthy life, or have a trait that they like. I was willing to fight or do anything for what I believed in. That's why I became an angel. I run down the road, and take off. I blink back tears as I soar towards the ocean. As the sun peeks over the horizon, I land at a wharf, and walk into an alleyway. I hear a whooshing sound behind me and I turn and see Jace, a garde angel, one of the ones that chained me in the throne room so long ago, teleport into the alley. He is wearing the standard white toga of the Angels, and his black hair is hanging in front of his green eyes. I sigh. "I didn't expect you to find me this soon." I say. "Well" he muses "we can observe the entire world, and you have an aura like no one else." He smiles. "I'm not going." I say stubbornly. "I rejected you all and left. Just leave me be here on earth." " we can't. You could tell the mortals what's going on, or you could band together with other rogue Angels. What you know is simply too dangerous." I take a step back, and teleport away. I feel a gentle tug, but think nothing of it. I arrive on a sandy beach, on a little island. I hear a noise and realize that Jace has teleported with me. I turn to run, but he holds out his hand and I freeze, unable to move. He pulls his hand into a fist and I collapse onto the ground, vision fuzzy. "You are being taken for treason, Abaddon. You have resisted the path of heaven and followed lucifer, the first angel to do so. That's a crime. I will give you a choice. Come with me, and return to wearing the white robes of heaven, and forget what has happened. Or come with me non-willingly and face persecution and remandment." He smiles, knowing I won't willingly do either. "I'm not going back" I say. "I will not be punished or a member of your corruption." He smiles again. "Abbe... " He flicks his wrist and I soar backwards into a tree. "I won't come" I gasp out. "I'd rather be one of lucifer's followers" he laughs "my dear we killed them all already" "it was easy". He laughs again. Suddenly, a bright flash of white light, and the lead garde angel, Michael, stepped forward. "I see you're having trouble" he nods to Jace, watching as I break free of his invisible grasp. "I brought reinforcements" two more flashes of light, and Lucin and Jeana, two fiery-haired Angels that I'd once considered friends, stepped out. I stand up, and take a step forward. They surround me, and Michael grabs my arms, and Lucin and jeana pace around. Jace pulls a silver knife out of nowhere, steps up to me, and says "surrender, or so help me, I'll stab you." I quickly closed my eyes, braced myself, and teleported as randomly away as I could. The last thing I heard was Jace muttering a string of curse words as I landed, and the beach faded away.


	3. Live and let die

I am standing at the edge of a forest at a meadow. The world blurs, and I stumble, throwing my hands forward to meet the ground. I sit up and the dizziness passes. I think about what Jace had said in the alleyway. Something about them being able to find me easily. I walk into the woods, getting shelter from the sun. I walk for a while, and reach another break in the woods, a road. Down the hill across from it is a lake. I go to the lake and look out. The lake is quite small, I can see all of it. There are tons of houses around, and a bridge going over it. I walk across the bridge and find myself in a quaint, little tourist town. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay here for long. Sooner or later they'd catch up. I walked to the beach and sat down on a piece of driftwood. I heard a whooshing noise behind me and didn't bother turning around. "Jace." I said dryly. "Nope. You weren't that lucky this time." They laugh. "Michael" I reply. "He was always the softer one, never able to deal with problems properly. " he continues. I turn around and stand up. He waved his hand and a wall appeared in front of me, then another behind me, and I realized I was in a cylinder. A top appeared about a foot above my head. I tried to teleport away, but couldn't. "You know," Michael says again. "If you trap a human in a jar, they suffocate and die. Unfortunately, I can't do this to you, because you don't need to breathe. But I can keep you from teleporting away." "Well," I reply "I have some tricks of my own." I raise my hand and bring it down in a diagonal line. The walls and top shatter. I try to teleport again, but feel a ripping pain through my body. I bend over gasping. I straighten up, and Michael is laughing.   
I do the only thing left to do. Run. I turn and sprint away, towards the town. Maybe with people around, Michael would hesitate to harm me. Doubt it, though. I heard a noise behind me and glanced over my shoulder. Michael was just teleporting along, following me. He teleported again, and I couldn't see where he went. Until I ran right into him. I backed up a few steps, and ran into him. I started to run, but he grabbed my arm and held me still. I heard him pull out his knife, and wasn't surprised to feel it pressed against my throat. "Please just come with us, Abbe, I don't want to make this hard." "No" I growl at him, then twist away. I turn around and punch him in the face. I didn't know if it would work, but he brings his hand to his face. "You know, it's been so long since I've been in a real fight. This will be fun." He smiles, and throws the knife up, watching it disappear. He swings his leg out, catching on mine, and knocks me onto the ground. What have I gotten myself into??? I know Michael likes playing with who he's fighting, like a cat with a mouse, and They usually leave very injured. He crouches down next to me and I realize we are in the middle of the road. He grabs my arm, and effortlessly drags me up and into a side alleyway. He pushes me over again, and he kicks me in the shoulder so I am lying on my back. The next time he comes around, I grab his legs and pull him down, while I thrust my hand out, willing him to freeze. He falls to the ground, stiff as a board. I start to leave the alleyway, thinking that I've won, at least for now , when my leg goes numb, and I fall to the ground. "I thought we said a real fight, not cheating, Abbe." He laughs. He snaps his fingers, and I have no clue why. He starts walking towards me. I hold my hand out to stop him, but nothing happens. I just barely see his fist swinging towards me in time to grab it and punch his gut. He doubles over, and I relax a little. He reaches his arm out and I jump back a bit to dodge the half hearted swing. But he didn't miss. As I jumped back, I felt a sharp yank, and saw him holding onto my hair. He swings the arm holding my hair at the wall next to him. I feel my head crack against the wall, and everything blurs. Through the haze I see him reach out and touch my temple. Then everything goes black. 

When I open my eyes, I'm in a white room, with light streaming in through a window I can't see. I jump up, and grab the window ledge and pull myself up to it and look out at the sky. I try to teleport myself outside, but I feel a really nauseating sensation instead. Whatever Michael did in that alleyway still was working. I fall over groaning. I look down at myself and see that my clothes have changed into a white dress. Of course. I was in heaven. The place I had worked so hard to avoid. And now, I was in their prison. I hear a noise at the door and scramble back to the opposite wall. The door swings open, and several Angels step through the door. One of them starts saying what I'm guilty for, and blah blah blah. The others walk towards me and grab my arms and chain them behind my back. Some of them wrap a chain around my upper body, binding my arms against me. They shove me out the door and keep walking with me down a long hallway, and through another door outside. We cross the main plaza, and everyone stops and stares. I hear whispers saying stuff like "that's her, the deserter angel!" " she's one of those dangerous rebel Angels. She's getting what she deserves" "I hear that they're throwing her in the pit". The pit is the nickname for a spot where hell can be opened up. The really bad ones be destroyed by the silver knife, or to be thrown in the pit. In my case, I think the pit. The elders would find it too easy for me to be shattered into a million beams of light. are thrown in "the pit where they are tormented for as long as the elders see fit. We walk down another street out into a meadow. Not just any meadow though. This is the death meadow. Angels are taken out here to die.  
Sure enough, Michael, the leader of the garde Angels stepped forward and chanted a few words and a pit started forming in the ground. When it was finished, it looked like a flat gray portal swirling with debris. Michael walked up to me and waved his hand. The chains disappeared, other than a small circlet of gray light around my wrists. He snaps his fingers and I feel something surge through me that had been missing since that alleyway in the small town. He smiles at me, then gives me a good, hard shove, right into the pit. I feel like I am being ripped into a million pieces, then nothing.   
I can see myself reflected, falling eternally, into a pit of blackness.


	4. Hell Raises Angels with Broken wings.

Hell-

When I wake up I feel scrubby grass beneath my arms, and I pick my head up. The sky is a stormy gray and the forest around the clearing looks like a haunted film. I see a crow fly over the clearing. Suddenly a loud, piercing scream shoots through the air. I stand up, and see a girl about my age with velvety brown hair and piercing green eyes running out of the woods. When she reaches the clearing, she stumbles and falls. I run over to her, and help her up. "We have to go!!" She sounds frantic. "It's coming!" She starts to run, but I grab her sleeve and pull her back. "What is?" I ask. She turns to look at me. "You're here for a reason, I take it you didn't just hop in here for fun, right?" I nod. "So you need to watch out. These woods are infinite, with horrible traps, awful creatures, and people here that will hurt you." "If you want to survive, come with me and we can ally up." Well, it sounds better having a plan, "ok, I will come with you" she turns and starts running. I follow after her. She darts into the woods, far ahead of me. I teleport next to her and keep running. Finally she stops. "This should be safe" she pants. "I'm Lilith, but you can call me lili." "I'm Abaddon, but everyone calls me Abbe" I say. "So what are you in here for?" She asks. "I didn't like the way things were run in heaven, so I jumped down to earth" I say, shrugging. "I may have also gotten into a fight with the archangel." She laughs. "I'm here because I was the first angel to reject heavens ideals and power and follow lucifer. I've been here for over a millennia to find him, because if we find him, we can destroy the evil in heaven" she states. "You with me?" "Uh, yeah!" I reply. "But I thought he was evil?" She sighs "no. There are no good and evil sides the way it's traditionally shown. It's us or them. Power and corruption vs equality and anarchy." I nod. "So how do we get out of here? We need to find other people to join us and we can rise." We turn around. "Just listen for the screaming" lili says. "There should be torture going on down here, I just can usually avoid it. That's what you want to do.""although come to think of it, I have never seen or heard another person down here" We walk in a random direction. "Wait!" I burst out. "What is that?!?!" I point at a portal opening in the sky above the clearing. I teleport there, with lili right behind me. I try to teleport to what I remember being above the pit. I feel a yanking sensation, and am suddenly falling to the ground. I fly up towards the portal to go through. Lili flies up next to me. We press against it trying to get through. Finally, we see a thing, some sort of new creature, fall through, and we push through at the same time. We burst through on the other side of the portal into the meadow. The garde are just leaving, and I pull lili down into the grass to hide us from view. They leave without noticing us. I sigh, and relax. Suddenly,hands grabs our arms and pull us up. It's the garde. "You don't think we'd really not notice the disturbance in the portal, hmmm?" Michael says, facing us.we don't answer. He pulls his knife out. "I think it's time for you ladies to go straight back to hell. You know, you two are the only really bad criminals we have, so you are the only ones in hell. And now, every single tormented and creature will be after you. And yes, we did overhear your conversations, and, Lucifer isn't in hell." We turn and shoot worried looks at each other. "No, no, no, we aren't that stupid" he continues, "he is somewhere on earth, trapped." "Oh, also, we lied about there being other fallen angels, followers of lucifer. It's just you two, Lilith and Abaddon. Every other Angel will see you as the epitome of evil while you rot in hell forever." I twist my arm away and punch him in the face, stalling for the portal to close. "Push them in!!" He yells, rage filling his voice. I can't let that happen. I break away, and throw myself past them. Of course I am caught, but the portal snapped shut just seconds before. I sigh in relief. "You thought that was the only way into hell??" Jace asks, cracking up. "Abbe!" I hear Lilith yell. "To the cliff you were at when you jumped from heaven!" I am watching her, but her mouth isn't moving "I think we can talk to each other like this!" She says "yeah" I think at her. "To the cliff!" We both teleport away at the same time. We land at the top of the cliff. "Come on!" I shout out "we have to go find lucifer!" We take a running start, and jump. 

 

When we land, I see we are about a hundred feet above a town, heading straight for a road. We land in the middle, causing a smoking crater. Cars are screeching to a stop and people are running towards us. "Lilith, we have to go now" I say. We both get up and dart Into an alleyway. We walk down it, in silence, and come out onto a little road with shops and cafes. We nearly run into a guy handing out pamphlets. "The end is near!" He says, and shoves one into my hand. "Thanks" I say half heartedly and glance through it to be polite, thinking it's just some crap about a church or religion. I've gone two steps when I exclaim "Lilith! Look at this". She comes over to me and we glance at the book. It talks about the biblical end times, and when disasters happen. It shows different omens that have happened in the last two weeks around the world. It shows different quotes from different bibles of different religions. This wasn't some Jehovah's Witness, it was some group who thought the apocalypse of all different religions was happening. One thing caught my eye, though a passage saying. "And the future teller said, "when two fallen angels by the name of Lilith and Abaddon walk the earth to raise lucifer from his slumber, it has started, the end of times, the fight between the Angels" lili reads it. "Wow, glad to know how famous we are" she laughs. "But seriously, this nutter might actually be right, do you think justice is about to be served, Abaddon?" "I hope so!" I reply. All the time I could see the guy watching our conversation, and suddenly he walks up to us. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. I'm actually not as big a nut as it may seem I am, but are you guys actually Angels?" Me and Lilith look at each other "I'm sorry, we have to go" she says "yeah, we'd love to talk, but we kind of have some angry people after us, and we don't want you to become collateral damage, which you will be" I add. "Besides, it looks like there already has been collateral damage in their search for us," Lili says, eyeing the disasters on the pamphlet. "Bye!" I say brightly, and we teleport away. 

We land on the roof of the building behind the guy. "Sorry" lili whispers. "I had to pull us off course to see what he does. He may be one of those people who believes in the good of the Angels, and thinks we are evil, and he may pray and tell Michael where we are. Besides, even if he doesn't, Michael can read mortals minds and he will be scanning the earth for signs of us. This guy is like a beacon beaming to him." "Ok" I say, and we sit down in a hidden spot. Sure enough, Michael and the rest of the garde appear across the street. "Gosh they were close to us" I say. They look around, scanning the people for mention of us, and the lack of us, the space where to people's minds should be heard but can't be, ours." They stop and cross the street. We can hear them talking to the guy. "Have you seen two girls, about 18, blonde and brown hair, white dresses, looking like they've been in some sort of accident?" Jace asks. I peek over the edge and see the guy shake his head. "Are you sure?" Lucin questions, and I see him stutter "well, sort of, but it seemed to impossible to be real" "go on, tell us, we'll believe you," Jeana says gently. "Well, they walked by, and I heard them call each other "Lilith and Abaddon" and there is this," he hands them a pamphlet. I can see Michael swear under his breath. "Then they just disappeared," he says, shaking his head. "Well, that's them alright" Michael says "it says here that a fight is going to happen, and it will, if we don't stop them. Do you have any idea where they are?"   
"You mean they really are Angels? That explains why you're after them. But they seemed so innocent, they said-" "it doesn't matter what they said" Michael cuts him off. "They are lying evil, Angels, and there is a reason they are on earth. Heaven was too pure and good for them, so they were pushed off. We just need to make sure they don't raise lucifer." I am trembling with rage I can hardly contain. Then it happens. I explode With fury and a white hot light surrounds me. I jump down from the roof. "You are lying" I say as the light fades away. "You just want your power trip to continue" the mortals forgotten, Michael replies "you know better than to talk to the archangel like that" "oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrows, and punch him in the face. He staggers backwards surprised, and I pull out his silver knife "you want to see what hell's like? I should just send you there, it's the least I could do." I say, stepping towards him. He grabs at the knife and someone else grabs my arms. Together they pry the knife away from my grasp. He points it right at where I was stabbed at the parade so long ago and snarls "I will send you back to hell where you belong, and then I will find Lilith, I know she's around here somewhere, and send her back as well." "Sorry" I say, tilting my head slightly. I teleport away to the roof and say to lili "we should go now" "we can follow you wherever you go. You can't run or hide from us" Jace shouts. Lili grabs my arm and we teleport. We land on some small sandy island, and lili collapses. "That's too much teleporting for me, I can't any more." She groans "I couldn't fight off a fly now if I needed to" I say, falling to the ground as well.


	5. When the Ball Drops

A few hours later we wake up.   
"What the heck was that?" Lili asks "Angels don't sleep!!" "I don't know, there's something about this place we came here for a reason. I can feel it." I say. We walk around. "The islands really small" Lilith says when we meet back at the place we landed "like three trees and this cave here" she gestures at the hill sloping up. "I think," I say, "I feel like we need to go in the cave. I think that's where Lucifer is" she nods "I can feel it too." We walk around to the mouth of the cave and look in. A red light glows from inside it. We walk towards it, oblivious to the rising heat, and then we stop. In the darkness, we can see a figure suspended in the pit, in eternal sleep. "Stop!" A booming voice commands. "The circle is not complete. You need the two other angels to raise me up. Ezekiel and Castile. Get to them in Baltimore and London before the other Angels do." The world fades to black. When it reappears, we are sitting on a bench on a sidewalk. I stand up and so does lili. I turn to her. "That was weird. Well, I think we're in Baltimore. Any ideas on finding Ezekiel?" She smiles and points. Across the street is a store called "Zeke's heavenly donuts" "you've got to be kidding me" I sigh. We cross the street and walk in. Lilith stops at the counter "we must speak to Ezekiel" she demands to the pudgy guy sitting there. "Alright, Alright, where's the fire?" He laughs "just do it." I growl. He holds his hands up in mock exasperation and walks through a door to the back "hey Zeke!" We hear him call out. "Two pretty girls out here demanding to see you." Lili sighs and rolls her eyes. "Look!" I say, and point across the street. A group of people, obviously the garde, are crossing the road. We dart through the door, burst into a room. "Are you Ezekiel?" Lilith asks a guy about our age. He nods. "No time to explain we must go now!" I shout. "London" Lilith says and I nod. We hear the bells on the door clink open, and we each grab one of his hands and teleport away. We land in the middle of a road, and I pull zeke out of it, narrowly avoiding a honking swerving car. We stand on a sidewalk and zeke asks "why didn't you two just drag me back up to heaven? The garde must be getting a bit rusty." I laugh. "Oh we aren't garde. Far from it. But we've been looking for you. I'm Abaddon and this is Lilith. You can call us Abbe and lili. We need you to help us return heaven to its rightful state." He smiles and nods. "Abbe and lili, I have heard stories about you two from the other Angels " "wait, you work for the Angels lili gasps, jumping backwards. "No I just hear them" he replies. "Well, we need to find Castiel now," I say. Just then the garde appear behind us. Michael grabs my wrist, and two more head for lili and zeke. "Find him!" I yell "I'll meet you at the second to last place we were!" She nods, and they disappear, the rest of the Angels following them. Suddenly I gasp with pain. "Ahh" my wrist feels like it's on fire. I twist around and see that it looks like rocky Molten lava. He smiles and grabs my other arm. "You have the essence of hell in you, and I could send you back there so easily. " he cocks his head and laughs "after all, nam angeli..." I think of where I heard that phrase before. "It was you!" I say. "So many years ago, it was you that killed me!" He shrugs. "We saw what you would have done if we left you alone. But that didn't work out. Unless we keep you under close guard in the deepest pits of hell, you're going to raise lucifer. We tried to stop it, but it never worked. I'm so sorry." He shakes his head. I am on the verge of tears now, the pain in my arm is so great. I risk a quick glimpse at it. My entire arm is blazing in fire now. Michael looks down where I am looking. "Ahh yes. I am sending you back to hell the slowest and most painful way possible. See, the thing is, normal Angels can be killed, dead, gone. But Angels like you and lili can't. You can just suffer slowly in hell." "What about Ezekiel and Castiel?" I ask. "Well, they aren't fallen angels. They've never been to hell or committed any crime. They are just the most likely to help you." I fall to my knees, vision blurring. You'd think someone walking by would notice a girl half on fire. I try to pull my arm away, and succeed for a minute. The pain fades, and I scramble backwards. "Please don't" I sob. He takes a few steps until he is next to me, and grabs my arm and drags me upright. I can't stand, and I collapse against him. I try to move, but I can't. I try to teleport away but it feels like my energy has burned away. "Ah, I forgot how messy this can be" he says, picking me up. "Put me down!" I say as loudly and as forcefully as I can, but it comes out a whisper. He walks into an alleyway and dumps me on the ground, squatting down next to me. "Oh this is nothing compared to the punishment and pain you'll have downstairs." He sets his hand on my shoulder, and I am once again on fire. I can't even scream anymore. I just lay on the ground. As the fire starts to dissipate, me along with it, the last thing I hear as a burst of flame sends me back to hell is Michael muttering "holy fire. Best way to send an angel to hell."


	6. Simply put, life can be Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little gory, but it's nothing y'all can't handle.

All I see is blackness, and pain. The fire feels like it's burning it's way through my veins. Then the pain stops. I snap my eyes open, but all there is is rocky walls going many miles up, to a fiery sky. I look down, and see a black rocky ground, the same rocks as the walls. I am lying on a flat slab of rock, unable to move. "Lili!" I call out in my mind. "Lili are you there?"I hear a faint whispering noise, then "yeah, are you alright? Where are you?" "I'm ok, I think I'm back in hell, in one of the pits. The last thing I remember is Michael setting me on fire, and this awful pain that feels like acid is running through my veins." I reply. "Yeah, holy fire will do that. The acid is holy water. They probably shot you up with it. I was in your place once." She says. "Holy water? But that stuff is good, right?" I ask. "Yeah for regular Angels. It doesn't agree with us hell-enhanced angels." She snorts. "There's a way you can get out. It's quite painful, but nothing compared to what will happen if you stay there. You need a bronze knife touched by the archangel. If Michael stabs you or "kills" you with it you dissipate and fall to earth." "Okay, great. If I tell Michael that would kill me, will he believe it?" I ask. "Yeah, it's a new method he's never heard of. But he doesn't want you to have the easy way out. I have a short incantation you can say to make you invincible to everything but that. It lasts 9 days. Get him down there, say it, then taunt him until he resorts to the bronze knife." "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!" I say. She tells me the incantation. "Hey Michael!" I shout aloud. "I know you can hear me! I have a surprise for you. I'm invincible! Now come here and tells to my face what you're gonna do about it because there is only one way to hurt or turn me back to normal now! Don't be a coward!" I hear a whoosh, and see him appear on the other side of the pit. I quickly mutter the incantation. "Yeah, only you with a certain knife can hurt me now!" I say to him. I hear him walk up behind me. "Use all the holy fire and water you want. Nothing can touch me now!" I say smiling. "Yeah?" He asks, and throws holy water on me. It just splashes and gets me wet, but nothing more. "See?" I say innocently. "Well, it seems I'll have to test every knife I have until I find what it is that works" he says. "And since you still can't move, we have all the time in the world." He snaps his fingers, and a pile of knives appears by him. He pulls out a gold one. "Oh don't bother trying that one" I say. "It won't work" he stabs at my arm and the blade shatters on it. I smile at him. He try's again with silver knifes and gold ones and wood and steel and iron and everything else until he has come to a simple bronze one. "O-o-oh that one d-d-definitely w-won't work." I stutter, trying to sound nervous. "I mean, none of the others worked, why would this one?" I say as quickly as possible. A slow smile creeps across his face. He drags it gently across my arm and it leaves a steaming cut that burns. "Aah" I grimace, as it really does hurt. I struggle to squirm away, and the invisible thing holding me falters and I twist away. I stand to run to the wall but Michael grabs my hair and pulls me to him. "You just made this so much worse." He whispers. I kick him, throw a punch, and dig my nails into his arm to get him to let go of my hair. It doesn't work, and he slams me against the wall. Still using my hair to hold me in place, he swings the knife down across my ribs. He whips the knife around and brings it down my left side, leaving steaming, burning cuts down my left arm, side, and leg. It slashes across my gut several deep gouges. I cry out, my vision blurring. "I bet I could kill you now," he muses aloud. "Do you really want to??" I ask as I dodge a stab. "Yes" he says, and grabs the  
Back of my shirt, spins me around, and thrusts the knife hilt-deep in the middle of my body. I gasp, and fall to my knees, then on the floor. Everything goes black.


	7. Home again.

I wake up on a beach, covered with sand. I groan and sit up. "Ow" I say as I look down and see that I'm covered in blood. "Why does this stuff happen to me?" I sigh. "Lili, you there?" I call out to her "yeah" she replies. "I'm going to the island now" I say "okay, we're there!" She replies. I picture the island and teleport there. I land at the mouth of the cave. Lili, zeke, and cas are standing there. "Geeze abbe your a mess. I had no idea he would do that!" She exclaims when she sees me. "Well, I had a pretty good idea. I mean, it was hell. Anyways, it worked, and I'm here. Now how do we free lucifer?" I ask. Lili frowns "uhh-" she starts, but zeke and cas both but in. "Wait what?? We came to return the proper people to power in heaven, not raise lucifer! Do you guys know what you're getting yourselves into?!" they teleport away. "I take it I wasn't supposed to say that, huh?" I ask. "It was a delicate matter." Lili groans "I looked into their minds before deciding whether or not to tell them and I saw that they wouldn't agree to help us if they knew exactly what we were doing." "Well, we need to find them and drag them back here." I say "yeah, let's go. I'll find zeke, you find cas." Lili says, and tries to teleport away. "Ugh, I'm stuck!" She says "everything is ready. The players have taken their places, everyone has made their final decisions, and I can be raised" a voice calls out, clearly in my mind. "did you hear that?!?" Lili asks "yeah" I say and glance in the cave. "Let's go." We walk into the cave, and lili trips over something. "Wait!" She says "i-" she takes in a sharp breath and starts chanting something I can't understand. A moment later the cave starts shaking. Rocks fall down around us, forming a ring around us. A flat rock raises up. "We need to shed our blood on it" I say, and wave my hand over my wrist. A red line appears on it, and I hold it over the stone. My blood splashes red on the black rock, staining it. Lili does the same. Strange hieroglyphs appear carved into the rock. Lili reads them, chanting in a language I've never heard. The cave rumbles and a red light burns bright in the cave. As the cave shakes and falls down around us, lili shouts "be careful! If this thing explodes it will send us flying straight into heaven! It was built to deal with any angels that opened it up!" "Also, with an explosion with a magnitude of this size, Michael will be able to easily pinpoint where we are. He will be here within seconds after the explosion finishes, if we haven't been blasted away to heaven. But we won't be at the top of his priority list anymore. If lucifer is freed he will have a huge problem." "So, he's almost here"I asked. "Yeah" lili replies. Suddenly the light in the cave burns bright, and lili and I fly backwards. I land several feet outside the mouth of the cave. "We need to finish this NOW before anyone shows up to stop us!" Lili yells. "Okay" I say, and walk towards the cave. We stand at the mouth of it and grabs my hand. She yells something else, and a long flash of light explodes out. When it clears, I see a figure standing there. The light fades away, and I see a young woman of about twenty with black hair, really pale skin, and deep purple eyes. "I'm lucifer" she says, her voice soft and low. I must look confused, because she laughs "ahh yes, men in biblical times were quite unwilling to believe that the infamous face of "evil" was a woman, Angels included, although really, my "evil" was just free thinking. They wrote and told of me as a man who corrupted humans and hated God instead. Embarrassing for them that all this trouble was caused by a woman, but also really quite sexist of them." I nod. "It seems from personal experience that us females are the most unwilling to accept these corrupt power-tripped idiots as our leaders. Frankly, I don't want a leader. I want to do things my own way, freely." I say, feeling euphoric, at the fact that we were all together and this might turn out alright. "Yeah," lili says smiling and nodding "yeah, I don't want to be pushed around by stupid laws that enforce those big headed assimilation-crazy people who can't accept free thinking!" She burst out. Lucifer laughs. "Well I can see we'll be quite the group of friends here!" "You guys can call me luc." "I'm Abbe" I say "you can call me lili" lili says. "Great, were all friends then I suppose" luc laughs. Suddenly a crack of thunder in the distance startles us. We look across the ocean and see flashes of light in the distance, but getting closer. "That would be our cue to leave then" I say "yeah" they agree, nodding. "Wait!" Luc says. "This island harnesses a great power. While we are on it, I can make you my knights, invincible to everything the Angels will throw at us." "Alright." I say, and lili nods "let's do it" "okay then" luc replies, and sets her hands on our shoulders, and closes her eyes. A rush of power shudders through me. She opens her eyes. "They're almost here. We have to go!" She says "okay, let's go. Where to?" I reply "we could go find cas and zeke and see if they want to join us. We will need all the people we can get if we want to have a chance at this." I add. "Okay, sounds like a plan," luc says, "yep, I'm in" lili adds. The flashes of light suddenly draw closer, then disappear. "Oh no" luc says." This means that the next place they'll appear is - " suddenly, a white light surrounds us all, and when it fades, we see that we are surrounded by a dozen Angels. They close in, knives drawn, backing me, luc, and lili against each other. Luc nods at me, and I glance at lili. I see that she has a glowing red light around her. I look down and see a similar one engulfing me and luc. I let out a shout, and the light erupts bright red and turns to flames, backing all the Angels away from us. Lili raises her hands and a wall of sand mixes with my wall of fire. Luc similes at us. "This is fun, isn't it?" She laughs over the sound of the wind she's using to blow the fire and sand around. "Yeah!" I say I reach my arm out and twist my hand. Fire, and sand mix with the wind forming spinning tornadoes of flame. Luc flicks her wrist and a huge wave forms up from the sea. We grab hands and bend the wind to support us. Floating up, we watch the wave crash over the island, flashes of light as the Angels teleport away, and then the island is gone, no trace that it or us had ever been there. "Wow. That must have taken a lot of power." Lili says. "No kidding" luc adds. "You guys are more powerful than I thought. This is good. We won't need as many allies." "I just have one question." I say "can I have Michael? I want to be the one to kill him. Slowly and painfully." "Sure I guess" says luc. "There is an angel I want. Harmonia. She's the one who got me thrown into this prison. She did to me what lucin did to you, Abbe" "okay, you can have her." I say. "Lili, anyone you want?" "Yes." She replies. "An angel named Gabril. While I was in hell, for the first few years, he came into hell just to hurt me. Rather like what Michael did to you." "Alright" I say nodding. "It's settled" we teleport to Boston. "Now we find zeke." Luc says. "Wait!" Lili shouts and points across the street, in the other side of the park that we landed in. The full garde is standing there looking at us, Michael in the front. "Are we ready to battle them yet?" I ask "yes, I suppose bows as good as any time." Luc says. "Look," I say. In there line, where we can see them stand zeke and cas. "Not good." I whisper. All of them draw their knives. "Double not good" lili adds. Luc closes her eyes and spreads her hands out. I hear people leaving their homes, jumping onto transportation and leave. "Now the mortals aren't in the way." She says. I draw my knife. The three of us stand facing the fifty or so of them. "We should teleport behind them." Luc says. "Good idea." We say. We teleport behind the group a ways. Luc nods her head. We run up behind them and luc sweeps a bunch of them to the side with holy fire, lili blowing leaves around to distract them, and I swinging my knife wildly. It takes a minute for them to react, and we take down around half of them, sending some to hell, me killing some. I feel terrible about it, but they were going to hurt my friends. Some of them teleport away, and Michael and around six others stay. "I got Michael, you guys take the rest." I shout. I walk up to Michael. I hold my hand out and flick it to the side. He laughs. "Come back for more, have we?" Then holds his hand out, trying to stop me. It doesn't work as I've taken his powers away. He try's to teleport, but can't. He turns and runs, but I teleport in front of him, and wave my hand. Chains wrap around him, and he falls to the ground. "Just stay here a minute" I say. I teleport to luc and help her finish off the remaining Angels that haven't run. Lili joins us. We walk over to Michael. "You three killed a quarter of my garde! The rest will come for you and you will lose." He shouts. "Yeah,yeah" I say, and grab the chain. "Where to now guys?" I ask them. "Well, you can have some time with our prisoner here" lili laughs. "We can make a base in one of those abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town." "Smart" luc says. "Let's go" so we teleport there. We land in the middle of the area and see a large abandoned factory that was still in pretty good condition. "Perfect." I say. We go inside, still dragging Michael. Lili and luc go one way to one side of the factory, and I drag him into the basement on the other side. We go into a room and I pull a chair to the middle of the room. I snap my fingers and the chains fall off Michael and he flies into the chair like someone pushed him. I snap my fingers again, and the chains reappear, securing his arms to the arms of the chair and his waist to the back. I smile, and flick my hand to the side, allowing him to talk. "I want to hear you scream" I say, still smiling. "Well you've just made heavens most wanted, even over lucifer." He says raising his eyebrows. "Really, what have I done that they haven't?" I snort. "You are the only one who has killed Angels. Lucifer only sent them to hell, Lilith tracked the ones that got away, and even failed at that, but you killed a quarter of the garde. They all know it, so now you're the one they're all gunning for. Besides, you've kidnapped me. That alone could get you one of the worst punishments imaginable." He replies. "Oh yeah, like what?" "Remember last time you were in hell? Two hundred times worse." "Well what about the Angels the garde killed?" I ask. "We never actually killed any. We just put them in the prisons of heaven under the pretense of killing them. If we were to actually kill Angels, well, let's just say everyone would know. Just like how everyone now knows how you massacred a dozen of them today." He replies. He smiles at the shocked expression on my face. I'm not sure if I was meant to be thrown in this position or not, but here I was. And I was going to make him pay. I picked up my knife and twirled it around before slicing at his arm. He glances at the knife and it glows red hot, and I drop it. I lift my hand up and feel power coursing through me. A blast of holy fire explodes from it, throwing me backwards and setting the chair Michael is in on fire. He curses, and I see that it has started burning him. I smile and wave. "Enjoy hell!" I say, and walk out of the room. I wait until his screaming has faded away, before I walk into the now empty room. He was probably right about one thing though. Other Angels would be arriving any minute, full of the need for revenge. I turn and walk down the hallway, and look for lili or luc. "Lili, Luc, where are you?" I call out. "Seriously, not funny. We need to leave, now." I kick the wall in frustration. " they can't hear you." Someone behind me says. I whirl around and see an Angel leaning against a door frame. "We have this whole area blocked off. We'll deal with them soon enough, anyways" I start towards him, and see he looks vaguely familiar. "I'm cas." He says. Right. The island. "You can fight one or three or six of us off, but you can't fight the entire garde. Besides, don't you have enough blood on your hands already, Abbadon?" He asks. "What do you want Castiel?" I sigh out. "We just want justice. We want to stop what has been happening. Turn yourself in, make your friends promise not to kill any Angels, Let us take our justice on you, and we will let them go." I glance down. "That-that sound great. Let me go talk it over with them first." I say, heading for the door. "Nope. This is a one-time deal, Abbe." He says, appearing in the doorway. I try to teleport away but I just land back in the hall. "Powerful stuff you're working here" I say to cas. "No way you have all this power. No single angel does. Michael was the most powerful angel and he couldn't even beat me. No way you are alone." "Guilty as charged" he says, and waves his hand. The walls flicked invisible for a moment, and I see many angels standing around the hallway. "And I say no to your deal." I say. "Very well," he replies. He holds his hand to the wall and says "she won't go for the deal, kill them." "Who? Kill who!" I demand. He smiles and snaps his fingers. A mirror like thing spears in front of me. And image of the rest of the garde, with luc and lili kneeling in front of them. "NO!" I yell. "Fine, I'll take the deal" I say. "Just let them go" he shakes his head. "Like I said, one time deal. Besides. You all need to be fixed one way or another." He nods to the angel standing in front of lili and luc. The angel says something, and I hear luc yell "NO!" And the ceiling and floor crumble around them. When it clears, lili is standing with her eyes glowing white, then collapses to the ground, and luc is nowhere to be seen. "Oh well" cas says. "I guess lucifer was to powerful for us to change. But Lilith here wasn't." He laughs. "What do you mean?" I demand "well, we just turned Lilith to our side, and blasted lucifer far away. I imagine she is back in her cage now." He replies. "Well why don't you just turn or kill me and be done with it?" I ask. "You are right. We will." He replies. He holds one hand out, and grabs my wrist with the other. I feel a white hot pain up my arm, then it's like a giant white wall slams across my mind, shattering everything. I fall to the ground, and everything is absorbed in a bright light. "No." I sigh, just before the light swallows me.


	8. Forgotten dreams

My eyes jolt open and see a blue sky above me. I roll over and feel grass under my fingers. I stand up, and see that I'm in a meadow. Confused, I turn a see a guy and a girl walking towards me. "Where am I?" I ask them. "Who am I? Who are you? What's going on?" I ask, panic rising in me as I realize I don't know anything about myself or the situation. "I'm Michael, this is Lucin." The guy says. "It's alright. I know this must be quite confusing for you" he says with a pained smile that makes me feel as though he knows me, and it wasn't good. "You're in heaven" the girl, Lucin replies. "I'm dead!?!??" I ask, disbelieving. "No. You're an angel. So are we. I know it seems hard to believe, I'm sorry that this happened to you, sister." I blink quickly. "We were fighting three bad Angels, Abaddon, Lucifer, and Lilith when you were hurt. We managed to save you, but we couldn't save your memory." Michael says. "What's my name?" I ask. "Abbe" Lucin replies. "Is the fight still going on?" I say. "No, we just finished it right after you were hurt." They say. It makes sense, but there is still something missing, something they weren't saying. I had felt a shiver of recognition, but fear, and hatred too, when Lucin and Michael first appeared. I had brushed it off as confusion, but now I wasn't so sure. "Are you alright?" Lucin asks. "Yeah I'm fine" I reply "I just feel like I woke up from a long, weird, dream." She laughs. "Figures. That fight was pretty weird for you." Michael glares at her, and I feel a kind of familiarity with what she was saying, with those people she mentioned earlier. I shrug it off. "Shall we show you the main city up here?" Michael asks. "Sure" I say. Lucin grabs my hand, and the world turns upside down. We appear in a courtyard of a gleaming, tall city, next to a spectacular mansion. "What's this place?" I ask Michael, pointing at the elaborate building. "That's the elders mansion" Lucin says. "It's where all the leading takes place. You don't need to know about it." That struck me as a little weird. A ripple of disgust flows through me when I look at the mansion. A girl with brown hair crosses the plaza and again I feel friendliness towards her. "Who's that?" I ask Michael. A frown crosses his face. "That's lili, another angel. You don't know her." "Ok" I reply, and start to turn away. "Wait!" I hear someone say. I see lili appear next to me. "Do I know you?" She asks. "I don't think so, I don't remember anything" I reply. "That's weird. So do I. But I feel like I know you." She continues. "Yeah me too," I say, and taking a quick glimpse at Lucin, I see that she and Michael are giving each other worried looks. "Something's not right" I mutter. "Yeah, tell me about it." Lili says. "Lili, there you are! You can't just leave like that!" I hear someone else call. "Great." Lili sighs. "Maybe we can talk another time" she turns to the guy who called her. "Jace, I'm coming," and she disappears then reappears next to him. They leave, and I take another glance at Michael and Lucin. They are shaking the worried looks off their faces and Lucin smiles. "Let's go see the garden!" She says, much too perkily.   
We enter a garden, rich with lush flowers and trees with hanging ripe fruit. I see two angels talking and I walk around to join in. When they see me they immediately stop talking, and angry frowns cross their faces. I hear Lucin step out behind me, and out of the corner of my eye I see her shake her head then tilt her chin towards them. They disappear. "Who were they?" I ask her. "Harmonia and Canen." She says. "They lost their sister Mila, in the fight with the rebel Angels. Abaddon killed her." "How could she?!?" I ask enraged. "I just can't understand how one, no three, of us Could do this!" "Neither can I," Lucin says, shaking her head. "Are you sure she's been properly punished?" I ask. "Oh yes." Lucin replies. "You couldn't find her if you looked everywhere." "What did you do?" I ask. "We sent her to hell, put her through unimaginable pain, then killed her." Lucin says with a smirk. "She was the worst one. None of the others actually killed, except for her." "Okay." I say, satisfied. "One of the members of the garde, one of your friends, wants to talk to you, to clarify a few things, ok?" Lucin asks " sure" I say, confused by the sudden change of topic. We teleport to a square filled with people. A girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes appears next to us. She turns to Lucin and whispers something that sounded like " I don't want to get our stories mixed up, so can you stand back aways while I talk to her?" Lucin nodded. The girl turns back to me and as Lucin is walking away, says "hey I'm Verumia" "hi" I say. She takes a glance towards Lucin and says quickly to me. "Don't trust anyone. No one is who they say they are and nothing is the way they say it is." "What?why? What are you talking about? I say, confused." "What's your name?" She asks me. "Uhhhh, Abbe." I say. "Does that sound like an angelic name to you?" She replies. I slowly shake my head. "That was your nickname. You were friends with lili, which isn't her full name either. Lili and Abbe were what you called each other." I blink a few times. "Where are you going with this?" I ask. "I am a member of the garde, standing with heaven and its Angels, but mostly I stand for the truth. Your name is Abaddon. Lili was Lilith. Pretty much everything they said was a lie. You fought them, they wiped your memory. I fought you, and I watched as you fought, not for power, but for freedom. And that isn't a bad thing." She says. I step back. "No. Not true. I wouldn't have." I stutter. "Please, just listen to me" she begs. "Find lili. Please tell her. I will be gone soon, just because of telling you this. They are coming for me right now." She looks over her shoulder. A group of Angels appears behind her. One of them grabs her, and she screams and disappears in a flash of light. I stumble backwards and one of them steps towards me. "It's okay Abbe," she says. "That girl was lying. She trying to upset you" I nod slowly, but wonder why they killed her if she was just lying. "What did you do to her?" I ask. "We just sent her to hell, where the bad Angels go. Whatever she said to you wasn't true." "Are you sure?" I ask "Yes! Definitely!" She says starting to panic. "Okay." I say convincingly. We turn to walk away, and out of the corner of my eye I see Lucin watching me warily, not entirely convinced.


End file.
